SuperMarioLogan Roleplay 5 Deleted Scene
???: Fish Fish Fish Fish Fish Fish Fish Fish Fish6:24TheEnderGamerChef Pee Pee: Who's saying that?6:24User909???: I'm a powerful character because i have no name6:24Finn168719Mama Brookuigiosalina Jr morphs into NemesisNemesis: STAAAAAARS!6:24PickleodeonShe morphs back6:24User909???: My past is obscure and i have no name6:25Finn168719Mama Brookuigiosalina Jr morphs back into Nemesis6:25TheEnderGamer??? is greeted by ????????: Hello!6:25Finn168719Nemesis hits Chef Pee Pee with the tentacle6:25Pickleodeonstop oping6:25User909Nemesis summons Kirby, the star warrior6:25PickleodeonNemesis morphs back6:25Finn168719https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFdIGYfYXJw this plays6:25TheEnderGamerChef Pee Pee: OH GO-wait I'm fine now6:25User909???: I'm incognito, therefore i'm powerful6:25Finn168719she morphs back into Nemesis6:26PickleodeonStop Overpowering6:26TheEnderGamerChris shoots Nemesis in the head with his pistol6:26User909The body starts to decay6:26TheEnderGamerChef Pee Pee: HOLY CRAP WHAT HAVE YOU DONE6:26PickleodeonMama Brookuigiosalina Jr.: I'm back!Mama Brookuigiosalina Jr.: MARIO!6:26TheEnderGamerChef Pee Pee: Oh, never mind6:26Finn168719Mama Brookuigiosalina Jr started to slowly decay6:27PickleodeonFINN FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD6:27Finn168719Problem?6:27PickleodeonSTOP OVERPOWERING! WE'RE GOING NOWHERE!6:27Finn168719Oh really?6:27TheEnderGamerChef Pee Pee: OH GOSH WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING6:27User909The body now looks like some a 5th gen pokemon. Good job!6:27Finn168719My antics are works of art6:28Pickleodeon909 pm6:28MamaLuigi22No, they are stupid Finn6:28Finn168719Lol6:28TheEnderGamerML22 pm6:29PickleodeonMama Brookuigiosalina Jr. reappears after Mama Brookuigi Jr. throws a 1-up mushroom at her decaying bodyShrek: (in distance) That's some real dedication, donkeys. Great job! All you must do now is fight me.6:30User909Donkeys: We're a bunch of donkeys6:30Finn168719Mama Brookuigiosalina Jr. started to get high on mushrooms6:30User909Donkeys do things that donkeys normally does6:30Pickleodeonfinn pm6:30Finn168719Lolwut6:30User909Donkeys do donkeys that donkeys normally donkey6:31PickleodeonYou do realize tje donkeys are the heroes, right?Private Message Finn6:31Finn168719Eh6:31User909Yeah, and they're doing things donkeys normally do6:31PickleodeonShrek calls everyone "donkey"6:31User909Well, then Shrek is seeing donkeys do donkey things6:32PickleodeonMama Brookuigiosalina Jr.'s high wears off6:32Finn168719Shrek grows a donkey tail6:32TheEnderGamerthis is just hilarious my gosh6:32PickleodeonThat's it, we're continuing the RP in ML22's pm6:32User909lolYOU PUT A DONKEY TAIL ON SHREK. THAT WENT TOO FAR, FINN6:33Finn168719lol6:33User909That's way of an extreme in an average donkey's perspective6:34Finn168719A cloud appears and started raining donkeys6:34User909By Shrek's perspectiveWhat is actually raining are...donkeys. From Shrek's perspective, of course6:38Finn168719The donkeys started saying "Fish" randomly6:38User909From Shrek's perspective, of courseWe can only assume that what is really happening are...donkeys...from Shrek's perspective6:39Finn168719A book appeared called "Donkeys.... from Shrek's perspective"6:39User909Shrek's face is half-donkey...from his perspective, of course6:39Finn168719A bald refugee appears with a baseball bat hitting Dr. Nefalleo6:40TheEnderGamerBender appearsa6:40User909Shrek starts replicating6:40Finn168719Bender appearsa: Hello there!6:40User909Most of the Shreks are imperfect6:40TheEnderGamer lolBender from Futurama appearsMamaLuigi22 has left the chat. 6:41Finn168719Bender appearsa starts eating crack6:41TheEnderGamerBender: what the heck is this placeBender: Who the crap are you?6:41User909Over the course of time, we can only assume the Shrek's will decay to the ground and be part of the planet's crust6:42Pickleodeon...from Shrek's perspective6:42User909A scientist predicts that maybe, in 3 or 4 aeons, the planet's crust will be 95% Shrek6:42Finn168719Bender appearsa began eating Planet Mamaluigi226:43User909Of what we may conclude today is the fact that nothing is 100% Shrek. There is no absolute Shrek and the Shrek you may be seeing in this right moment might not be a Shrek6:44Finn168719Bender appearsa finishes eating Planet Mamaluigi226:44User909Shreks from all over the small planet create the "Shrekian Philosophy Academy" so they can think collectively about their toughts on Shreks6:45TheEnderGamerBender: WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS6:45Finn168719The Shrekian Philosophy Academy gets attack by MamaLuigi22's army and survives instantlyThe Shrekian Philosophy Academy declares war on MamaLuigi22's army6:45User909The nature of the Shreks is, obviously heavily inspired by Plato, the human philosopher, that for every single entity in existance there may be thousands of interpretations that may vary from subject to subject.A Shrek's curiosity is worth a thousand of Shrekels in dollars. One Shrek's greatest good is what he can do to the society, not just himself6:46PickleodeonAll the Shreks attack and kill User9096:47TheEnderGamerUser909 is defended by admin power6:47PickleodeonShreks: NO MORE BORING CRAP! 6:47User909Indeed they kill, for i am the mere voice of partial truth that surrounds the universe6:47Finn168719The Shreks started mass debating over ML226:47User909The Shreks recognize no one as their true lord other than themselves and what they want to think6:47PickleodeonThis entire thing is going tho be the SuperMarioLogan Roleplay 5 Deleted Scene*toI'm going to try summoning MamaLuigi22MamaLuigi226:48Finn168719Maxwell's theme started playing6:48User909The Shreks are independent from their own thoughts, as long as they don't violate their external thoughts, introducted when they were nothing but little Shrek babies6:48TheEnderGamerHe said brb6:49User909A Shrek vs Shrek crusade happens. What could cause the sudden hostility between brothers of blood? Greed? Hate? Envy?6:49Pickleodeonok6:49User909Many Shreks think about it and many conclusions are made. However, the true nature of Shrekian law is still a chimera of feelings.6:51Finn168719Multiple Edgelord corpses started rainingWhich ML22 is part of the corpsesThe United MamaLuigi22s' Star Cluster started to get slowly eaten by Bender appearsa6:52TheEnderGamerBender: Screw this crap, I'm out *walks away*6:52User909"No more should we spill the blood of our kin! For we are Shrek! United we stand, but divided we fall.", that was the most famous quote of Augustus Shrek Garmit, the famous and influential Shrekian philosopher from Shrekian Germany. This inspired an entire social and moral movement against war and it's culture. Category:SuperMarioLogan Roleplays